


Good Boy

by satineee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy saves his ass, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, I'm Bad At Tagging, In a car actually, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Murphy is a drunk little shit, Not the sexy kind though, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Smut, Some Plot, kind of, some violence, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satineee/pseuds/satineee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy's drunk mouth gets him into trouble but thankfully, Bellamy Blake is there to save his ass. Murphy is more than willing to show him just how grateful he is for rescue.</p><p>Aka: blow jobs behind a bar and masturbation in a moving vehicle ft. some plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prequel to [Sleepless Nights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6178144).
> 
> Not beta-read so all mistakes are mine and I will fix them if you point it out. Same goes for missing tags.
> 
> Additional warning: Murphy gets propositioned by some creep. I didn't know how to tag that but if something like this triggers you, please don't read. Murphy gets a bit roughed up but nothing serious happens because Bellamy is there to save the day. But just in case, I thought I'd point it out.
> 
> Even though this is set in a modern AU, I am not being specific as to where this is all taking place but the legal drinking age is 18. Also, I know nothing about law enforcement so forgive my mistakes.

\+ + +

“Double rum and coke please.”

John Murphy, eyes tired from lack of sleep slides onto a bar stool and rubs his temples. He has a headache. Yes, he knows that alcohol probably won’t fix that but not for a lack of trying.

Murphy runs his fingers through his dark brown hair. He desperately needs a haircut.

The bar tender raises an eyebrow “ID?”

Murphy sighs and pulls out his old leather wallet from his back pocket. It was frayed at the edges and tape was the only thing holding the spine together but Murphy couldn’t part from it. The wallet used to belong to his dad. It was one of the few things he had left from him, one of the few things to remind him that there used to be nights were he didn’t have to drink to be able to sleep.

Murphy hands the bar tender, ‘Lincoln’ his shirt reads, his identification.

“Just turned 18 hm?” Lincoln hands Murphy the card back “Happy belated.”

“Thanks.” The just-barely-adult replies dryly.

Murphy didn’t like his birthdays. They were just another reminder that he got one year older and the world was still fucked up and he was still fucked up. But at least being 18 had its benefits. He was finally not in the foster care system anymore and with the bit of money the government had given him, he had moved into a shit hole with two other guys he knew from foster care. Also, he didn’t have to go to the seediest bars anymore where he knew he wouldn’t get carded.

With a ‘thump’ the bar tender puts Murphy’s drink in front of him and Murphy slides a few notes over. Why is alcohol so bloody expensive?

\+ + +

Three drinks later and Murphy starts to sway on his bar stool. You’d think that considering how much he drank lately, that he would have built up a tolerance but nope, still a lightweight. At least he was a cheep date.

Murphy chuckled at his own thought. Cheep date. As if people actually took him out on dates. Although in the right places, he could get away with not paying for a single drink the whole night.

He had been 14 when the noticed that men took a liking to him. Girls took a liking to him too, sure, but he was never really that interested in them. He looked at girls and they were pretty and soft and ethereal and he liked looking at them, had even kissed a good few of them, soft lipped, tasting like cotton candy. But the thought of being inside a girl did not appeal to him in the slightest. What did appeal to him was the thought of hard muscles flexing, a deep voice whispering hot words into his ear, rough hands caressing his slender body, a hard cock sliding down his throat, the sound of balls slapping against his skin…

Murphy shakes his head to clear his mind from thoughts that could cause some embarrassing reaction to his body and he really did not feel like jacking off in the dirty bathroom of the bar.

Contemplating whether he should have a forth drink or make his way back home, he notices movement to his left.

A man, or rather, giant, approaches the bar and leans on the wood next to Murphy. Jesus, he was huge! Murphy was half expecting him to turn green any second, considering that he already had the built of the incredible Hulk.

“Ey” the Hulk nudged him.

How charming. Murphy turns his head towards him “Can I help you?”

This giant monster of a man, maybe in his forties, grins and bares his teeth. One of his front teeth is golden.

“So my friend and I were wondering-“ the man points with his thumb behind him towards a man sat at a table, looking curiously at him. The other man was much smaller than his gigantic friend “-if your hot ass cares to join us for a drink”.

Really? Yes, granted, Murphy did have a hot ass but that come-on was just pathetic.

Murphy turns back to face the bar “No thanks.”

“Oh come on.” The monster of a man purrs and moves closer, Murphy can smell whisky on his breath “I can show a twink like you a good time hm.”

Murphy gags, literally dry heaves. He had gone home with some dodgy strangers but even he had standards. Not to mention that he _hated_ being called a twink.

“What the fuck was that” The giant’s tone changed from flirtatious to angry in mere seconds. He was obviously referring to Murphy’s gagging sounds.

Now, okay, Murphy knows that that probably wasn’t the politest thing but he is drunk-ish and tired and his bullshit tolerance is at minus ten.

“Guys, with asses like mine, don’t talk to trolls with faces like yours.” Yes, that was a movie quote but Murphy doubted that the man knew that and he’d been wanting to use it for so long.

Before Murphy knows what’s happening, the Hulk is towering above him, an angry vain protruding from his forehead.

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit. Murphy definitely hadn’t thought that one through. It’s not like he was weak but this monster was about three times his built and two heads taller. He cursed his damn mouth that always spoke before his brain could have a say.

“I will break you like a fucking toothpick you little shit.”

Murphy tried his best not to look scared. But he was. Oh boy was he scared. That was a new one. Fear really wasn’t part of his emotional repertoire. But there was no way in hell he would let the other man know that.

“Bite me”

 _BAM_. His head snaps to the side and he can hear an unhealthy ‘click’ where the giant’s hand hits Murphy’s jaw.

Did this bundle of muscles seriously just bitch slap him? If his opponent wasn’t this threatening and 100% capable of beating the living shit out of him, you bet your ass there would be some smart mouthed comment coming about grown men and bitch slapping. But he bites his lips because damn that actually hurt.

Murphy’s eyes begin to water and he sees bright dots before his eyes. Well shit.

“You watch your tongue with me boy!” The muscle mass on legs pushes his stubby finger into Murphy’s side.

A smart person would have stayed quiet, done anything not to provoke the attacker further or maybe even tried to make a run for it. Murphy, as intelligent as he was, was apparently not very smart.

“Touch me again and I will end you!” he hisses, slaps the man’s hand away and slams his entire body weight into the huge guy in front of him, shoulder first.

The giant doesn’t move. Not even in the slightest. Murphy’s shoulder however aches. Was this person made of actual concrete? What the hell?

Getting so close to the man who quite clearly wants to physically harm Murphy was a terrible idea because before the younger man can move back, he is captured by two arms as big as logs. Good bye cruel world.

Then he is shoved, face first, onto the sticky wood of the bar, the mountain of a man painfully pressing onto his body. Murphy can see Lincoln from the corner of his eye shifting uncomfortably, not sure if he should intervene.

Well, this is it then. He’s made it to eighteen, that’s longer than anyone would have thought. He was ready for death to embrace him. _Where are you at, Grim Reaper?_

\+ + + 

“Get off him, or I will show you a whole other world of pain.”

Murphy can’t see who is talking, but it’s definitely a man. His voice is low and calm but with undeniable undertones of threat.

“Oh yeah? What are you doing to do, pretty boy?” The giant laughs, “I don’t think you know who you are up aga- Arrggh!”

And like that, Murphy is free. He spins around just to see the mountain of a man wincing in pain. His arm is twisted on his back and a knee is pressed hard against the back of his own.

It’s an odd sight. The man causing the giant this considerable amount of pain is physically smaller than him, Murphy guesses that he is about his own height, maybe a few inches taller. He is definitely more built than Murphy though, but that wasn’t hard, but he was not near as bulked up as the wannabe Hulk.

“Okay, okay, stop!” The giant pleas.

“I think you owe someone an apology” The man turns so that the bodybuilder is facing Murphy.

“I- argh- I’m sorry”

The stranger loosens his grip and the giant quickly brings distance between them.

“I think it’s time for you to go home.”

The Hulk shoots Murphy an angry look but does as told and exists the bar muttering a bunch of “fuck you’s” under his breath.

Murphy just stands there, he had turned around, his back pressed against the sticky wood of the bar, motionless. Did he really just escape death? Thanks to a man he had never seen before?

Said man breaches the distance between the two in three long strides. Murphy takes a closer look at the man who appeared to be maybe in his mid twenties. Curly, dark hair, falling loosely into his face; tan skin, decorated with faint freckles that, Murphy is sure, become deeper in colour when the sun is out; long, thick eyelashes around warm, brown eyes; full lips; a slight dip in his chin; broad shoulders; defined muscles, just about visible under the maroon coloured t-shirt that he is wearing under a tailored biker jacket; dark blue, washed out jeans… Wow.

“You okay?”

The raspy voice pulls Murphy back into the now. Had he been staring at the stranger? Shit.

“Yeah, yeah, nothing a shot of Jack can’t fix.” He flashed the other man a half sided smile.

The man shakes his head slightly “No more alcohol for you.”

Murphy raises his eyebrows. Did this guy just give him an order? He is about to protest when he remembers that without ‘this guy’ he probably would have been beaten into a bloody mess.

“Thank you. For, you know…” he gestures into nothing.

“It was nothing” the stranger steps to the bar next to Murphy. He smells nice.

Murphy crooks his head and bats his cornflower blue eyes at the man. With the adrenaline fading, the light-headedness is coming back and the fuzzy tipsy feeling spreads through his body.

The youngster steps closer to his saviour “I’m John Murphy, but my friends call me Murphy” he says and offers him his hand. The other man takes it with a firm grip “Bellamy Blake. You can call me Blake”, he says with a nod.

“So, Blake.” Murphy purrs, flicking his tongue at the ‘L’ of the handsome man’s name “How can I repay you for saving my life?”

Blake smirks ever so slightly “No need to repay me, really, I just didn’t want a pretty face like yours to be smashed in. Was doing the community a favour really.”

Murphy feels heat rising to his head at the compliment that was thrown at him so casually, he wasn’t even sure if it was supposed to be a compliment.

The younger man places a hand on Blake’s chest. He can feel hard, lean muscle under his touch. _Damn_. “Come with me and let me show you just how thankful I am that you saved my pretty face.” Murphy trails his hand down Blake’s torso, coming at a halt just above the waistband of his jeans.

Blake leans back and looks Murphy up and down. He tilts his head as if he’s contemplating his next move. “Follow me.”

\+ + +

He definitely knew his way around the bar, Murphy thinks as he follows the man through a door that reads ‘Staff Only’, leading to a storage room with stocks of cases of beer and through another door out back, behind the bar. Lincoln saw the two pass through the door but didn’t say anything, maybe he knew Blake.

It is cold outside, as to be expected beginning of January. A dim light above the back door is the only source of light. Blake leans against a brick wall, far enough away from the light to appear as a shadow in the darkness, but close enough so that Murphy can still see all his featured when he steps to face the man with mere inches between them.

Murphy presses himself against the older man’s body, running his hands over his pecks, that flex slightly under his touch and over his abs until his hands still at Blake’s belt. No need to waste time, right? It was freezing out here after all and Murphy was only wearing a long sleeved shirt.

He looks up at the man, waiting for a signal, anything to let him know that he should continue. But Blake’s face is expressionless. Murphy is almost offended. Here he was, offering himself to this stranger and he looked as if he couldn’t care less. Murphy wasn’t the most of confident men but he knew that his slender, hairless body, his firm ass and the mischievous smile he had perfected over the years usually had other man flailing over him.

“So, are you going to get to it then?” Blake’s voice sounds monotone, almost bored. Murphy can feel anger starting to boil in the pit of his stomach. It’s not like he was used to being spoken to with much respect but at least when it came to sex, he was accustomed to wanting stares, hips bucking against him, sometimes even begging pleas for him to continue.

“With that fucking attitude you can go suck yourself off.” He snarls at the man.

Blake licks over his dry lips, tilts his head to the side and smiles. That fucker is actually smiling at Murphy.

Murphy steps back, he wasn’t going to let some asshole belittle him, even though he saved him tonight. He didn’t get very far though because Blake reaches out and two strong arms wrap around Murphy’s waist and next thing he knows he is pressed against Blake’s muscular body again.

Before Murphy can protest, Blake’s hot lips are on his. They are rough and chapped, unlike Murphy’s, which are soft and plump, but somehow it feels… nice.

Man, that guy can kiss! Murphy parts his lips and allows Blake’s tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. He feels teeth tugging at his bottom lip and involuntary, a moan escapes his mouth. Damn it!

Blake smiles into the kiss and slides one hand up until it finds Murphy’s face, cupping his cheek, fingers lightly massaging the back of his neck. This was definitely not his first rodeo, Murphy is sure.

The kiss becomes hotter and sloppier and Murphy has to remind himself to breathe. His body is still pressed against Blake’s and he can feel himself as well as the other man getting hard under their stiff jeans.

Blake pulls his head away, interrupting the kiss and Murphy growls, unhappy. But then Blake’s mouth is on his neck, lightly taking the taut skin between his teeth and pulls, hard enough to coax a moan from Murphy’s lips, but soft enough not to leave a mark. He trails wet kisses up his neck and along his jaw until he finds Murphy’s earlobe and tugs at it. Murphy shudders when he feels Blake’s hot breath on his ear.

“On your knees.”

Before Murphy can even register what has just been said, he is being pushed away firmly by the older man. He blinks, confused. Who does that? One second they’re kissing the next the other man asks him, nay, _orders_ him to get on his knees like a street hooker?

A big part of him wants to protest, wants to tell Blake to go fuck himself and storm back into the bar to get a bottle and smash it over the other man’s head. But another part of him wants to do exactly as told. Wants to drop to his knees on the dirty asphalt and do what the other man is asking him to do.

The other part wins and before Murphy can even register what he is doing, he is on his knees. The cold, hard concrete is uncomfortable for his bony knees but he doesn’t care. He’s shivering, partially due to the cool breeze and partially from anticipation. His cock is throbbing against his jeans.

“Good boy.”

Did he just? Again, Murphy is torn between the part of him that wants to punch Blake straight into his jewels for calling him that, and the part that feels a pull in his groin area. He bites his lips and remains where he his, a bit confused, slightly embarrassed and massively aroused.

Blake fumbles at his belt, then unbuttons his jeans and unzips them. Murphy swallows hard. He can see Blake’s dark blue boxers through the open jeans, a definite bulk stretching the fabric.

The man above him pulls his jeans down slightly, followed by his boxers and there it is, little Blake. Except that it wasn’t very little at all. Murphy had seen bigger but it was definitely above average and definitely larger than his own, he could tell, even though Blake’s cock was not fully erect yet.

On his knees, Murphy scoots closer to the man, who is still leaning against the brick wall, fully clothed, cock and balls out.

Murphy runs his hands up the other man’s legs until they settle on his hips.

He licks from the base of his cock all the way up the shaft, feeling the muscle get hard under his tongue. As he twirls the top of his tongue over the tip, licking eagerly over the slit, Blake begins to his and his hips move towards the younger boy on his knees.

Murphy smiles, he knows that he is talented with his mouth. If only he could put ‘blowjobs’ on his resume under ‘special skills’.

He takes Blake’s hard length all the way in his mouth and hollows his cheeks, sucking and licking the older man’s cock with skill.

When Murphy takes the whole length in and swallows around the tip, Blake’s hips jerk forward, hitting the back of his throat hard. Murphy swallows again and Blake starts thrusting into Murphy’s mouth. His cock continues to hit the back of his throat, causing the boy to gag and his eyes begin to water. But he is not about to stop, not when he knows that Blake is getting close.

So he tries to relax his throat as much as possible and lightly begins to massage the older man’s balls with one hand.

“Shit.” Blake is panting under his breath and his hands shoot down to Murphy’s head where they find halt on each side of the youngster’s face. His nails are digging into Murphy’s scalp, who has resorted to keeping his head still and just lets Blake fuck his face.

The boy on his knees is looking up at the man above him and he meets his gaze. Blake is looking down at him, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, eyes glazy and cheeks flushed.

Murphy moves his hands back to Blake’s hips, slides them under the fabric of his shirt and digs his fingernails into the flesh, mainly to hold on to something while Blake is still fucking his face in an almost punishing pace.

The thrusts become less coordinated and Blake’s panting becomes louder. The man is unable to keep the sounds in “Shit” he breathes heavily, licking over his lips eagerly. Murphy is watching from below as Blake throws his head back, hitting the brick wall behind him and with an iron grip on Murphy’s head he cums with shaky legs.

Murphy feels roped of cum shooting down his throat and he almost chokes but he eagerly laps up every last drop.

The grip on his head lessens and Murphy sucks on Blake’s cock one last time and then releases it from his mouth with a smacking sound.

He is satisfied with his work.

\+ + + 

Blake pulls Murphy up on his feet and it takes the younger boy a second to regain feelings in his legs. Not that he needs to stand because one strong arm is pulling him close against Blake’s body. With the other hand under Murphy’s chin, he pulls the boy in for a kiss, hot and breathless. Blake runs his tongue across Murphy’s lips until he parts them and their tongues begin to dance “Hmm” Blake hums into Murphy’s mouth.

Murphy realises that Blake is tasting himself on his lips and that thought alone makes his cock ache even harder against his jeans.

The younger man takes Blake’s hand into his own and guides it between his legs “My turn” he mumbles against the kiss. But Blake pulls his hand away and gently pushes Murphy away, putting some distance between them.

“I think it’s time I take you home.”

Was he being serious? Murphy looks perplexed. He just swallowed his cum and he wasn’t even going to return the favour? The look on his face must have said it all because Blake gives him a soft smile.

“I’ll make it up to you. But not tonight. I’m taking you home now. My car is parked up front.”

And with that he grabs Murphy by his wrist and pulls him behind him as he marches, a little too fast for Murphy’s liking, around the back of the bar to the road.

He doesn’t give Murphy and time to answer and the youngster is kind of glad that Blake offered, or rather, told him that he will drive him home because the last bus has probably already gone.

Blake approaches a black Lexus and opens the passenger door for Murphy. Ah, so chivalry wasn’t dead after all, Murphy thinks but then the numb pain in the back of throat reminds him that Blake just fucked his face so yeah, he better damn well hold the door for him.

It’s a nice car, black leather interior and a shiny, new looking dashboard. Murphy doesn’t have a license and doesn’t know much about cars but this one sure looked expensive.

“Where do you live?” Blake asks.

“Do you know where Arcadia is?”

Blake nods. Of course, everyone knew where the largest shopping mall was. 

“I live close by, I’ll direct you from there.”

Blake starts the engine “They’re doing road works on the main road tonight, so I have to take the longer way.” The car comes to a roaring start “Just telling you so you don’t think I’m kidnapping you or something.”

The thought hadn’t even occurred to Murphy. This was not the first time that he got into a strangers car. Safety was never really in the forefront of Murphy’s mind.

\+ + +

“What’s that?” Murphy reaches for a black leather wallet in a little compartment under the radio that is flipped open, exposing something shiny, made of metal on the inside.

Blake swats his hand away “Badge. Don’t touch.”

“Badge?” Murphy repeats and then it clicks.

“You’re a cop?” He shrieks, louder and more higher pitched that he would have liked.

“Sargent, but yes.”

Murphy falls back in his seat. Well fuck. 

“As if I just sucked off a cop.” He mumbles, more to himself.

“You really have a way with words, kid.”

“I am not a kid.” Murphy hisses through his teeth. “Is that even legal?”

“What? Getting a blowjob from a consenting adult? Yes.” Blake says dryly. “Well actually, public displays of indecency is illegal but no one saw.”

He was being way too casual about this. Murphy shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He had run-ins with the police before and wasn’t particularly fond of law enforcement to say the least.

Murphy’s pause seemed to alarm the cop. He pulls the car over and it comes to an abrupt stop on the side of the empty road. He turns in his seat to face Murphy “You _are_ a consenting adult, right?”

For the first time that night there was a flutter of panic in Blake’s voice.

“What if I’m not?” Murphy bats his eyelashes coyly at the older man “What if I am just a little sixteen year old twink who was being taken advantage off by a figure of authority?”

Did he just refer to himself as a twink? Murphy wants to slap himself square in the face. But it was all to bring a point across and it clearly worked.

Blake grinds his teeth “ID. Now.”

Murphy thinks that maybe he took it too far, there is definite anger glistening in the other man’s eyes. He scrambles to get his wallet out of his back pocket for the second time this night and hands Blake his ID.

“Well fuck am I happy that I didn’t meet you four nights ago” Blake mumbles at the sight of Murphy’s date of birth.

The older man gives Murphy his ID back, his body more relaxed now but there is still a trace of panic in his eyes “Now about the consent-”

“I was joking! I was joking!” Murphy interrupts him “Consent was there! All in free will and that, you didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to do.”

Blake starts the engine of the car again, visibly relieved.

“Actually, there was a lot more I wanted to do…” with a half sided smile, Murphy reaches over to the driver’s lap and places his hand on his crotch.

Blake looks at him from the corner of his eyes.

“You are going to get yourself into trouble, Murphy.”

Murphy just smiles and begins to move his hand over his lap.

Blake takes one hand off the steering wheel and places it on Murphy’s hand, holding it still “How long till we’re at yours?” he asks.

“Um… Maybe another 10-15 minutes thanks to the road works”

Blake takes Murphy’s smaller hand into his own and then moves it over to Murphy’s lap where he leaves it. “Take your pants off.”

“What?”

“Take. Your. Pants. Off.” Blake repeats, pausing between each word.

There it was again. Another order. Murphy should just open the door to the moving vehicle and do a drop and roll away from this man who kept giving _him_ orders. Who does he think he is?

But as if his hands have a mind of their own he unzips his jeans, lifts his ass slightly and pulls them down.

“Off, I said. Boxers too.”

Murphy swallows hard but complies and a second later, both his jeans and boxers are around his ankles, not entirely off because he’s still wearing his boots but it will have to do.

His cock is half hard, partially still from before and partially because Murphy can’t wait for what Blake will tell him to do next. Not that he would ever admit that.

Blake looks over to him and licks his lips. The dim street lights on the empty road give the man a beautiful glow and for a second, Murphy is in awe.

Then, Blake reaches behind him and pulls a towel from the backseat. Who the hell has a towel in their car?

He throws it in Murphy’s lap “Don’t make a mess, this is a new car.”

“Don’t make a mess?”

Blake smiles “I don’t want cum in my car.”

Oh. Okay. So Blake wasn’t going to help Murphy out with this, he just wants a show. Well, if a show is what Blake wants, Murphy certainly could give that to him.

The younger man moves the towel away from his cock onto his thighs. On hand slips under his shirt, caressing his flat stomach, then moving up where his fingers find his rosy nipple, twisting it between index finger and thumb. “Hmm” he moans and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Blake shifting in his seat.

His other hand finds his cock and he begins to stroke it up and down his length until he is completely hard. Murphy inhales sharply and lets his head sink back into the leader headrest. His eyes closed, he begins to pump his cock, moving his thumb over the tip, just how he liked it. 

His brain shuts off and he ignores the fact that he is in a moving vehicle and that if anyone did happen to be out this late and managed to look into the window, they would have an excellent view of Murphy stroking his cock, breathing getting heavier. Instead, he thinks about strong, tan hands all over his body and deep brown eyes watching his slender body writhe under his own touch.

Murphy’s cheeks are burning and he knows that he probably looks like a fucking cooked lobster. Damn his pale complexion making him flush so easily.

He feels a pull in his lower stomach and head spreading through his body, originating from his groin. He bucks his hips up into his hand, panting and biting his lip. His eyes are closed as he increases the speed of motion around his hard length. If he had it his way, he would be bend over the hood of the car, Blake buried in his ass, fucking him deep while Murphy got himself off.

“Fuck” a moan escapes his mouth and he bites his lip again, trying to keep quiet.

Then, as if from a distance, he hears Blake’s low voice “Don’t you wish that was my hand, hm? Jerking you off here in the car. I bet you wish I was fucking you too, don’t you? Do you want to know what it feels like to have me inside your tight ass? Filling you up.”

Holy. Fuck.

Murphy can’t do anything besides nod his head, his eyes squeezed shut as he feels pre-cum leak from his tip. He is so fucking close.

With his right hand still pumping at his member, he moves his left to his mouth to cover up the moans and whimpers he knows are coming.

His hand doesn’t get that far though. Blake’s hand catches his mid motion and almost violently pushes it back down.

“I want to hear you.”

God. Fuck! Why was that so hot?

“I want to hear the sounds you make when you cum at the thought of my cock in your ass and me jerking you off. It’s okay baby, let it out.”

That’s it. Murphy loses it.

“Fuck- oh god fuck fuck fuck! Blake, I wish you were balls deep in my tight ass right now. Oh fu- fuck- Ahh-“ And with a silent scream he arches his back out of the seat so hard the seatbelt cuts into his flesh and he cum in his hand and onto the towel on his lap.

“Good boy.”

\+ + +

Murphy keeps his eyes closed for a while. His chest heaving as he tries to control his breathing again.

Now that his climax was over he felt embarrassed and vulnerable. He was no one to be shy, ever, but then again he had also never jacked off in the passenger seat of a stranger’s car, telling him that he wants his cock in his ass.

Murphy opens his eyes and carefully looks over at Blake, who was peacefully driving as if nothing had happened. The only thing giving him away was the bulge in his jeans. It made Murphy feel better, knowing that his show did have an effect on the man.

Murphy looks down on himself, now painfully aware that he is still half naked. He cleans himself up with the towel and pulls his boxers and jeans back on.

“I told you not to make a mess.” Blake says calmly

“I didn’t!” Murphy protests.

Blake nods towards the dashboard in front of Murphy. A drop of cum glistened on the black surface. How the hell did that get over there? Maybe he accidentally wiped it on there when he cleaned himself up, or his soldiers were especially athletic today.

Murphy lifts the towel to clean his ‘mess’ that could hardly be classes as a mess when Blake stops him.

“Not with the towel.”

The younger turns his head towards the driver “If you think I am going to use my clothes to wipe that off you are absolutely delusional.”

Blake smiles, his eyes pinned on the road. Murphy recognises where they are, not far until Arcadia now.

“Tell me what you taste like.”

Murphy squints his eyes in confusion. What does he mean tell him what he tas- OH! And it clicks.

The youngster swallows hard. Again, there is the conflict in his head, one side telling him that Blake has lost his shit and deserves a kick in the head, the other side more than willing to comply.

So Murphy leans forward and with a swift flick of his tongue, he licks his cum off the dashboard. “Hmm.”

From the corners of his eyes he can see Blake’s Adam’s apple dance as he swallows hard.

“Good boy.”

Murphy leans over to the driver “I taste like heaven” he whispers hot into his ear and to his satisfaction, he can hear Blake’s breathing get heavier.

With a faint screeching sound, Blake slams the breaks and if it weren’t for the seatbelt, Murphy would have flown straight into the windshield. Safety first, kids.

“What the-“

Before Murphy can question Blake’s driving abilities, the man has his face between his palms and eagerly pulls Murphy into a hungry kiss, pressing his tongue into Murphy’s mouth so he can taste the traces of him.

The kiss only lasts a few seconds until Blake pulls away and brings the car into motion again as if nothing happened.

“Yum”

 _Yum_. Murphy falls back into his seat, rubbing his neck where the seatbelt had cut into his flesh. What grown man says ‘yum’? But then again he can’t help but smile. He was yum. Blake thought he was yum. And then he realises how fucking stupid that sounds and shakes the thought.

“We’re here” Blake interrupts his train of thought and nods towards the big sign that was lit even in the middle of the night ‘Arcadia – An out of this world shopping experience’.

Murphy nods “Next right, I’ll tell you where to go, it’s not far.”

\+ + +

“ _This_ is where you live?”

Bit rude. “Oh I am sorry, is this not good enough for you, Sargent Blake?”

The cop rolls his eyes “This is not a good neighbourhood. That’s all.”

Murphy grinds his teeth. “Well, I am doing just fine here.”

Blake glances at the digital clock on the car’s display ‘2:52’. “Right, it’s way past your bed time. Don’t you have a job to go to in the morning or school or something?”

“First of all, I don’t have a fucking bed time. And second of all, I so happen to be in between jobs and no I don’t go to school. And besides, I don’t really sleep anyways.”

Blake rubs his palms over his face “Are you always this defensive, Murphy?”

“Are you always this patronising, Blake?” Murphy bites back.

The older man sighs but a smile has spread across his face. He reaches over to Murphy’s side and the boy flinches, involuntarily. Blake raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he opens the glove compartment and pulls out a card and a pen. He scribbles something on the back of it. 

“Here” he hands Murphy the card.

Murphy takes it ‘Sargent Bellamy Blake’ it says on the front with an address and an office number. On the back, in surprisingly need writing, a mobile phone number.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Murphy asks dimly.

The cop groans “Christ, you’re a special one aren’t you?”

Murphy shoots him an angry look.

“Text me if you can’t sleep. But never call my work number or I will have you arrested. And stay out of trouble.”

Murphy’s mouth falls open. Who was this guy? Never in his eighteen years had he met someone so bossy. It made him so angry! Or was it horny. Shit. Murphy couldn’t tell but the tingling in his nether regions was a good indicator. What the fuck?

Without waiting for a reply, Blake reaches over, unbuckles Murphy’s seatbelt and pushes the car door open.

Oh. Okay. Very gentlemanlike.

Just as Murphy is about to climb out of the car, confused, angry and annoyingly, horny again, Blake grabs his arm “Wait.”

Murphy turns back and two strong hands catch his face, cupping his cheeks and then Blake’s lips are on his lips and his eyes fall shut and his lips part and he feels warm inside even though a cold breeze is drifting in through the open car door.

Blake lets go of his face and the kiss is over. Murphy feels lightheaded as he climbs out of the car and the second the door slams shut Blake speeds away.

Murphy remains motionless on the side of the road for a few minutes until goosebumps spread over his body and he realises just how fucking cold it is.

\+ + +

Murphy sleeps like a baby that night. For the first time in what feels like years he doesn’t wake up from nightmares. Instead, he sees a tan, freckled face, framed by dark curls in front of his closed lids. 

He wakes up the next morning (or noon, rather) with a raging hard on.

Murphy sighs as he takes care of his ‘problem’ and with his eyes closed he imagines that it isn’t his own hands pumping his cock but a larger, rougher hand pushing him over the edge.

As he cums, eyes closed and mouth open to a silent moan, he can almost hear a raspy voice in his ear.

_“Good boy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I can't write a 2000 word essay to save my life but have no problem writing 13000+ words of mainly smut in two days. Oh well, there goes my degree. C'est la vie.
> 
> Like I mentioned in the beginning, this can be read as a prequel to [Sleepless Nights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6178144).
> 
> I'm still stumbling around a bit aimlessly on here so feedback is very welcome. Should I continue this little story?
> 
> Also, you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.upagainstthefuckingwall.tumblr.com) if you wanna come say hi.


End file.
